


Fairies and Vampires

by uwuzhe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Throat Fucking, YES THIS IS GAY, fairy zzt, help me idek anymore, i dont even know, some sort of thing, vampire xukun, yanjun mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuzhe/pseuds/uwuzhe
Summary: Fairy Zhengting goes off to see Vampire Xukun





	Fairies and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @yanjiebot on twt

Two worlds, completely different. Or, As so we thought. Vampires, roamed the earth while fairies roamed the skies, having the ability to transform into human’s if needed.

“Are you going down there again? You know how dangerous it is right?” Questions Zhangjing, a fairy who hates to roam the earth due to a certain vampire he refused to see.

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Shrugs Zhengting, getting ready to head down. “I’ve done this many times before.”

“I’m just worried. You know, after everything that has happened..” Zhangjing started to trail off at the end, Zhengting rolling his eyes.

“Jing chill out. He isn’t Yanjun,” Zhangjing winched at the familiar name “He won’t do anything to me”

“That what he wants you to think. And after he has your trust, he’ll just leave you. They’re all like that Zhengting. They’re the same breed, the same race. They’re _vampires_.“

It was scandalous, what they were doing. It wasn’t against any rule that vampires and fairies couldn’t communicate, talk or laugh together. Most of the time they think the other is a human. What was forbidden, was having an affair with one. And that’s exactly what they’ve been doing. Zhangjing, a little bit on the safer side since they stopped seeing each other, but Zhengting still visits his from time to time. Of course, they all knew each other’s identities.

“I know they’re vampires. I won’t get caught don’t worry. I’ll be fine stop worrying.” Zhengting said to reassure the other. Zhangjing bit his lip.

“But I could lose you forever. You know you’ll get banished if you get caught. I don’t want that!” Zhangjing grabbed Zhengting’s arm, trying to prevent him from leaving.

“Stop. I’m going to see him. He’s not Yanjun. Heck if I get banished, I could just stay with him. You could join me too, stay with Yanjun.” The grip on Zhengting’s arm got tighter, Zhangjing gritting his teeth.

“I don’t want anything to do with him and you know that. Stop bringing him up. I won’t allow you to _stay_ with a _vampire_  that’s absolutely ridiculous!” Zhangjing started to yell, frustrated that the younger wasn’t listening to him.

“I’m seeing him today and that’s that!” Zhengting turned around and screamed right into the older’s face, snatching his arm back from his grip.

Before Zhangjing could register that someone younger just yelled at him, and that person being Zhengting, the latter was already gone.

Zhengting arrived at an apartment he knew all to well, an apartment he’s been to many times. He walked into the building went into the elevated. He pressed the button to go to the 6th floor, walked to room number 216 without even knocking. It was all normal.

“Baby you’re late today, what happened?” Spoke a person Zhengting was more fond with then he should be.

“I was held up, let me make it up to you?” The other smirked, obviously knowing what Zhengting meant. He let him walk over to him, looking down when Zhengting dropped to his knees. His hands went up to the man’s belt, tugging at it so it could come loose.

“Impatient are we?” The man smirked at Zhengting. He loved how needy Zhengting was, how he was willing to do anything to please him.

“Shut up, I know you want this as much as I do Xukun.” He retaliated, going back to what he was doing.

Soon, Xukun’s pants were pooled at his ankles, boxers following not long after. Xukun’s dick sprung up and hit his stomach, the cold air making him shiver. Zhengting took the said item very carefully into his hands and started to give the head kitten licks. This continued for a while, occasionally Zhengting licking long strides at the sides but never actually giving him the succ.

Xukun started to grow impatient and weaved his hard into Zhengting’s hair, forcing the other to start sucking him.

“Keep your mouth open babe, let me fuck your throat.” And that’s exactly what Zhengting did. He kept his mouth open, letting Xukun ram his dick into his throat, him gagging through most of it. He felt the tears prick the corner of his eyes as Xukun held his head to his pelvis and let his dick dick sit in Zhengting’s throat. At this point, Zhengting couldn’t breath. A tear or two spilling out. Xukun pulled out for a split second to let him breath, only to repeat what he did. Sitting in Zhengting throat until he was about to pass out then pulling out. This repeated a few times until Zhengting started to choke, surprising Xukun since he’s never choked once in their many sessions together.

He immediately rushed to Zhengting’s side, patting his back worriedly. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I know you like it rough, I do to but I didn’t mean to go this far I’m so sorry!” He kept apologizing. It was the soft bits of Xukun that attracted Zhengting, making him go back to him every time.

“It’s fine,” Zhengting smiled to assure him. “Besides, It’s almost time time right? Lunch for you?”

With that very line, Xukun’s eyes turn dark again, and he licked his lips staring right at Zhengting. “Yeah, I’m hungry and someone made me wait a little longer than usual. Let’s go to my room” And that they did.

Zhengting removed any article of clothing he had on him, lying down on the bed like it was natural. He started to spread his legs slowly but eventually Xukun spread them himself.

“Thank you for the meal” He said before licking a stride on Zhengting’s hole. The latter shivered, letting out a small moan satisfying Xukun. Xukun continued and soon later completely ate him out until Zhengting was a mess. Shivering and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

“X-Xukun I’m going to-“ He cut himself off, splattering his seed all over his chest. Xukun halted his movements after, now hovering above Zhengting.

“Baby did I say you could cum?” His eyes were dark, filled with lust.

“N-no. I’m sorry-“

“Get on your hands and knees.” Xukun demanded, cutting Zhengting off.

Zhengting immediately set him command into action, springing up to please the younger. He felt the tip of Xukun’s dick tapping the rim of his hole, Not pushing in ant deeper. It was a tease. He felt something cold ever his hole, soon realizing it was Xukun’s finger prepping him after all the swift turns it did. Xukun interested not one, not two, but three fingers making Zhengting’s dick hard again, and having Zhengting in another moaning mess.

Xukun deemed he was ready, slowly pushing his member into Zhengting’s not so tight hole. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into his neck, drawing some blood. He is a vampire after all, he has to eat somehow. Zhengting just provides him with pleasure and a meal every week.

Zhengting lets out a long, drawn out moan as Xukun sinks his teeth further into Zhengting’s neck. Xukun’s movements start speeding up as he is now pounding into Zhengting like a jackhammer. Zhengting is a moaning mess, sounds spilling out of his mouth of that his lips couldn’t contain.

“Z-Zhengting I’m close” He whispered into his ear, not losing momentum in his thrusts. Zhengting just releases another moan in reply as Xukun spills his seed inside him a few thrusts after, Zhengting following suite.

They both lie on the bed, tired exhausted and full in ways more than one.

“D-Don’t leave me” Zhengting whispered, reminded of Zhangjing’s words and what happened to him. Xukun just smiled sweetly and pulled Zhengting in closer by the waist.

“Baby I would never let them catch you. Don’t worry. I won’t leave you.” Xukun assures.

They both had feeling for one another, real feelings. They never said anything, they were both afraid of the consciences and losing the other. What they had going on now, was already enough for the both of them.


End file.
